This is a request for an ADAMHA SDAC which will allow me to fully focus on research, developing new skills in molecular biology. The present research proposal outlines a strategy to characterize the regional, cellular and temporal patterns of psychostimulant (cocaine and amphetamine) induced immediate early gene (IEG) expression (c-fos, c-jun, zif-268) in developing rat brain. IEG's, which function as transcription factors, may be critical effectors of drug induced neural plasticity. The proposed experiments include paradigms for acute and chronic administration of cocaine and amphetamine to rats; in utero during the last week of rat gestation, during early postnatal life and in the adult. My goal is to establish an animal model of the toxic effects of substances of abuse on developing brain, providing a mechanistic depiction of the cellular events underlying psychostimulant induced alterations of genetic programs during brain development. This grant will contribute significantly to my career development by offering me the opportunity to pursue a training initiative in molecular biology, and by providing salary support and supplies to allow me to proceed with my scientific proposal.